Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by EverLess
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure commence pour nos trois héros. Mais l'arrivée d'un quatrième membre à leur bande peut créer quelques ... tensions. Qui est-il? Pourquoi Hadès semble-t-il s'intéresser soudainement à un demi-dieu qui n'est pas percy, pour une fois?


Le jour se levait lentement alors qu'un flot d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes se dirigeait entre les deux colonnes qui marquaient l'entrée du camp des Sang-Mêlés. Loin derrière, trois jeunes gens discutaient. L'un avait des pattes de bouc, et deux petites cornes étaient visibles dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Le satyre sautillait en s'exclamant :

- Cet été, on est allé chercher la statue de mon oncle. Vous savez? Celle qu'on a trouvée chez la gorgone!

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec? demanda le jeune homme à ses côtés. Ses yeux d'un beau bleu océan allaient et venaient entre son meilleur ami satyre, Grover, et Annabeth, pour qui il ressentait plus que de l'amitié. Cette dernière pouffa :

- Quand même Percy. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils l'ont posé en plein milieu de leur jardin?

Grover se balança d'une patte à l'autre, en marmottant :

- Euh, bah … si …

La fille d'Athéna ouvrit grand ses yeux gris tandis que le jeune Jackson éclata de rire. Les trois amis, heureux d'être enfin réunis après tout un été de séparation, remirent enfin les pieds au camp. Chez eux.

Ce soir là, la pluie battait avec violence sur la région, mais épargna le camp. Celui-ci, animé de lumière et de feux de camp, était agité. Car ce soir était soir de fête, un temps pour retrouver des amis, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et faire la fête. Mais alors que tous s'amusaient, riaient et dansaient, un hurlement déchirant et inhumain retentit. Un cri de rage d'une rare puissance. Tous s'immobilisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Les enfants d'Athéna et d'Arès furent les premiers à réagir. Ils se ruèrent vers l'entrée du camp, là où le cri avait retenti, armés de leurs épées et de leurs arcs. Chiron, responsable du camp, et centaure, suivit par quelques satyres, était parmi eux, l'arc bandé et flèche encochée.

Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Une chimère, fièrement dressée sur ses pattes aux griffes monstrueusement tranchantes, se tenait à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Et entre ses deux pattes avant était recroquevillé une forme humaine, visiblement en mauvais état, et trempée de la tête aux pieds. Chiron lança le signal en décochant sa flèche qui alla se ficher dans le poitrail du monstre. Aussitôt, plusieurs demi-dieux armés de lances et d'épées s'élancèrent vers la chimère, la faisant reculer. Grover, aidé de Percy, empoignèrent la silhouette au sol et la traînèrent tant bien que mal hors de la portée de la bête. Grover s'agenouilla difficilement à côté du blessé et lui enleva son capuchon, dévoilant le visage d'un adolescent d'environ 17 ans, inconscient. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit étaient plaqués sur son crâne par la pluie. Du sang coulait abondamment de son cou, là où le serpent qui servait de queue à la chimère l'avait mordu. Sa veste déchirée et entrouverte laissait voir des plaies horribles sur son torse ainsi que sur son bras droit. Grover, paniqué, cria au centaure :

- Chiron! Il a été empoisonné par la chimère!

À peine prononça-t-il ces mots que le garçon émit une plainte, ses muscles se contractèrent alors que le venin s'attaquait à son corps. Percy et Grover aidèrent Chiron à mettre le jeune homme sur le dos de celui-ci. Il fit demi-tour, son bras libre maintenant la forme agonisante afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, et partit au galop, vers le camp, laissant derrière lui les demi-dieux s'occuper de la chimère, qui bientôt mourut sous les coups d'épées et de lances.

Annabeth, Grover et Percy s'engouffrèrent dans l'infirmerie, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils y découvrirent Chiron ainsi qu'une nymphe qui essayaient d'immobiliser le blessé sur le lit de camp, alors que le corps de celui-ci était pris d'horribles convulsions. La nymphe réussit à lui appliquer une étrange feuille colorée contre sa plaie au cou, faite par les crocs du serpent. Aussitôt, le jeune homme devint immobile.

- Il … Il est guéri? demanda Annabeth. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'effroi. Pour la réconforter, Percy posa gentiment sa main sur son bras.

- Non, cette plante n'a fait que l'assommer temporairement, pour nous permettre de guérir ses blessures et lui administrer un contrepoison, répondit Chiron. Déjà, la peau de l'adolescent prenait une vilaine teinte grise.

- Laissez-nous, je vous pris, dit la nymphe, affairée à rassembler des bandages et des feuilles aux couleurs invraisemblables. Les trois amis, après un regard inquiet vers l'inconnu, s'en allèrent, le laissant au bon soin du centaure et de la guérisseuse.

La fête était définitivement finie, l'incident ayant rappelé à tous et chacun que le danger était toujours présent. Les trois mousquetaires se rassemblèrent dans le repère de Percy, la petite installation proche de l'eau que son père Poséidon lui avait léguée. Le jeune homme s'était assis dans un hamac, au côté d'Annabeth, alors que Grover faisait les cent pas, visiblement nerveux. Puis, ne supportant plus le silence, il s'exclama :

- Bon, vous savez qui c'est, ce mec?

- C'est un demi-dieu, ça c'est certain. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu au camp, répondit Annabeth.

- Moi non plus, dit Percy. Donc c'est un nouveau.

- Mais il doit avoir 17-18 ans! Ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait dû être au camp! s'exclama Grover.

- Soit il est extrêmement chanceux de n'avoir pas été repéré et attaqué avant, soit …

- Il a été protégé par quelqu'un, acheva Annabeth.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Mais attends. Qui pourrait avoir la puissance pour le cacher aux créatures? Les Dieux?

- Mmm, je ne sais pas, Grover.

Les trois amis se turent, pensifs. L'attaque de la chimère les avait secoués, et ils tardèrent à se séparer pour retourner dans leurs bungalows respectifs. Soudain, Annabeth bondit sur ses pieds, faisant bêler de surprise Grover. Elle s'exclama :

- Par Zeus, ça serait … Non, impossible … À moins que … Non …

- Annabeth, si tu pouvais être plus claire, grommela Percy.

L'adolescente commença à faire les cent pas.

- La chimère. C'est rare qu'on en voie une, surtout ici. Et la blessure que le garçon avait au cou. Elle a été faite par le serpent qui remplace la queue de la créature. J'ai déjà vu ce qu'une telle arme cause comme dommage …

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Le demi-dieu et le satyre attendirent la suite, qui ne vint pas. Grover, irrité, tapa le sol avec son sabot, en croisant les bras.

- Annabeth!

- Ah oui, désolée, marmonna la belle. Elle s'arrêta et continua, voyant bien que les deux garçons se liquéfiaient presque d'irritation.

- Premièrement, une blessure faite par le serpent est fatale, même pour un demi-dieu. Le poison nous terrasse en quelques minutes. Mais, la plaie qu'il avait au cou … Il l'avait depuis plus que seulement quelques minutes, croyez moi! Il est supposé être mort …

- Quoi? Mais …

- Laisse moi finir, Percy! Bon, alors, ce que je crois, c'est que le serpent ne lui a pas injecté de venin. Hors, il injecte TOUJOURS son venin!

- Mais je l'ai vu! Il tremblait et sa peau virait à la couleur schtroumf! s'exclama Grover.

- Cela devait provenir des griffures qu'il avait …

- Pourquoi la chimère ne l'a-t-elle pas empoisonné?

Annabeth se remit à faire les cent pas, jouant frénétiquement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, alors que ces yeux gris s'illuminèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers Percy qui semblait commencer à comprendre. Grover, qui les observait, leva les mains en maugréant :

- Je sèche complètement!

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Qui commande les chimères?

- Hadès, répondit Grover qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Percy s'était levé, s'exclamant :

- Alors … Alors tu veux dire que …

- Oui, il semblerait qu …

La voix de Chiron s'éleva soudainement derrière eux, les faisant sursauter :

- … qu'Hadès va jusqu'à envoyer une chimère au camp malgré les risques. Et ce, pour récupérer ce garçon. Vivant.


End file.
